


【鳴人生賀】七代目大人變小了– 下

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	【鳴人生賀】七代目大人變小了– 下

05 

这两人在游乐园之后当然是来到一乐，为这次的生日而划下句点。

两人又一起进浴室洗澡，小孩子洗比较快佐助就让鸣人先出浴室了，佐助在浴室温暖的水蒸气之中下身包着一条毛巾，抹开镜子的雾气，拿着刮胡刀在剃夏巴新长出来的灰色。  
等佐助整理好套上睡衣到房间时，看鸣人已经缩在床上睡着了。

也是，玩了一天也累了吧，更何况是小孩子，佐助可以把鸣人整个人揽入怀里，挤身入棉被的缝隙，再伸出单臂把两人盖的严严实实。

 

佐助在半梦半醒之间感觉有人在对他上下其手，心想不过是鸣人今天这么主动，右手一捞想把人给抓进怀中亲吻温存，却扑了个空，让佐助立马睁开双眼。  
佐助抓起棉被掀开，一丛金色小小的脑袋瓜探出来，一张圆脸里镶着两颗漂亮的蓝眸，是十二岁的鸣人。

“大白痴你在做什么！”

佐助吓了一大跳，刚才在脑海中旖旎的幻想也烟消云散，伸手打开了床头灯，室内渐渐一点一滴充满了暖黄的光线，鸣人的手正在他的裤裆上，一脸无辜。  
鸣人看佐助醒了，干脆整只爬到佐助腿上，隔着睡裤轻轻碰着佐助已经半勃的分身。

“今天我生日佐助不也是我的礼物吗？”  
“……”

佐助沉默，鸣人也没什么好害羞的，他们两个都三十岁了，滚床单也滚了十年了，鸣人干脆更大胆的跨坐在佐助的鼠膝上，小屁股隔着睡裤轻轻蹭着佐助的昂扬。  
这下佐助才发现鸣人睡裤跟内裤都没有穿，只套了一件宽大的T恤当睡衣，佐助瞪着鸣人麦色的大腿夹住了他的腰侧，小孩子只有非常细的腿毛，佐助很清楚，鸣人三十岁了体毛也相当稀少，腿上的毛也就小腿上有长出比较粗一点的，其他都是浅金色的毛覆盖在麦色的肌肤上。

“别闹了。”

只是佐助这句话一说出来一点说服力都没有，声音里面带着隐忍，睡到一半被吵醒嗓音十分低沉沙哑，眼神不曾离开过鸣人半分。

唔，他老攻怎么这么性感。  
鸣人也知道自己这副模样对佐助来说是有杀伤力的，反正老夫老夫实在变不出什么花样了，这难得的机会怎么能够放过，于是鸣人伸手拉住佐助的右手，带领那只手放在他的大腿上。  
佐助大人的手真的好大啊，一放上来就覆盖住自己现在一半的腿，而且佐助手指修长又骨节分明，真的是很好看的手。  
鸣人瞅着佐助，佐助的喉结明显滑动了一下，鸣人知道他诱惑成功了。

“你会痛死的。”

佐助下身顶了顶鸣人的小屁股，一瞬间脸上也是爬满无奈，想把自己的手从鸣人的大腿上拿开，不料却被鸣人的小爪子死死的扣着。  
鸣人侧了身子，右脚膝弯夹住了佐助此时裤裆的小帐篷，磨蹭了两下。

“不进去也是有办法可以做的嘛。”

佐助觉得他真的听到他脑内传来劈啪一声理智断裂的声响，虽然知道鸣人现在体内跟他一样是个三十岁大叔好了，但是用着小孩子模样、小孩子嗓音说出这句话绝对是犯规，是犯罪了，诱导他人对他犯罪。

“你会后悔的。”

鸣人才嘻嘻一笑，他就感到一阵天旋地转，然后佐助的攻势铺天盖地，他的Ｔ恤被佐助往上推，胸前那一粒小豆豆就被佐助含在嘴里，佐助的鼻息洒在他平坦的胸膛上，鸣人身上泛起兴奋的颤栗。  
佐助用牙齿轻轻磨擦着鸣人的乳尖，小孩子的乳头不过就如一颗绿豆般大，不似鸣人三十岁的时候，有着饱满的胸肌，他的舌头会在那条深沟里舔弄，更别提两粒成熟了的艳红乳头，他可以整个放在嘴巴里吸吮。  
但是这样小小的，佐助还需要大力的吸咬才能让他从胸部里挺出来，而且鸣人大人时身体还带着一股淡淡的奶香味，更别提小时候的鸣人了，佐助总觉得小鸣人现在像一块香甜的奶油，他含在口里都怕化了。

“嗯……佐助……”

还有软濡的童音喊着他的名字，佐助的理智早就不存在了，大手往下一伸摸到了鸣人已经精神了的性器，一把圈住开始上下撸动，才没弄几下就滴出前液来，把佐助的手弄得湿搭搭的。  
鸣人光是佐助一舔上他的乳头他就勃起了，他们三十岁时做爱的时候佐助往往都很喜欢前戏的时候多着墨于他的胸部，弄得他乳头变得很敏感，现在都不穿内衣不行了。  
而且看着大人的佐助，明明这个光景他是看惯的了，但是看他在自己小小的身躯，几乎是捧着他在亲吻他的胸部时，他感觉他更兴奋了，一阵气血上涌。

佐助湿搭搭的手来到了鸣人的穴口，他知道鸣人的前列腺他要中指都深入摸索才会摸得到，但是小孩的身体他就不敢保证了，在入口处轻轻浅浅的探测，鸣人呼喊得更大声了。

“不要用小孩的声音呻吟，吊车尾的，让别人以为这家有受虐孩童。”  
“佐助你是在欺负我啊，快点……”

佐助不废话了，这小孩子身体里面还是个色情的老大叔，每次都撅起屁股让他用力操他，鸣人三十岁时淫荡的神情跟现在小孩子满脸通红的样子重叠，佐助觉得自己老二憋到疼痛。  
佐助低头下去，一口把鸣人的分身含在嘴里吞吐，手指一根伸进去半截来回捣鼓，毕竟还是小孩子的身体，敏感的不得了，鸣人一下子就射了出来。

“嗯——！！”

佐助没想那么多的吞下去了，相比大人的只能说稍稍不苦一些，他翻过鸣人软绵绵的身子，让鸣人上半身都在枕头堆里，佐助把鸣人的大腿并拢，拍了拍鸣人的小屁股。

“小孩子不听话要惩罚。”

鸣人刚射完还稀里糊涂的，就有一根滚烫的铸铁插进他的两腿之间，鸣人意识到了之后瞬间也亢奋了起来。  
腿交。  
佐助正在用他粗大的阴茎摩擦着他的会阴，鸣人张嘴呻吟，他甚至都没办法阖上嘴，只能任由嘴边流淌出银液。

“夹紧。”

鸣人几乎是听话的反射性紧紧夹住了佐助的阴茎，佐助血脉喷张的东西接触他大腿内侧最细嫩的肌肤，他的大腿无法完全夹着佐助的粗长，佐助的硕大的前端在他大腿之间看起来狰狞。  
佐助在床头柜翻找出了润滑剂，挤在鸣人的大腿内侧，如果不这样的话估计一下鸣人的大腿就会被他摩擦到红肿，他自己也会不好受。  
冰凉的液体一到两人高热的肌肤上就化了开来，鸣人又受不了的淫叫一声，佐助就开始了他对不听话小孩的惩罚，连续用他的跨部打了几下屁股，鸣人连连求饶。  
佐助更用力地开始操着鸣人，鸣人一边哭喊一边听话的把双腿夹紧，淫秽的啪啪声源源不绝。  
鸣人真不敢相信他跟佐助腿交了，这可是他们第一次腿交，鸣人其实自己穿着短裤，被佐助的手强而有力的抱着的时候，他没让佐助知道，佐助明明没有半点逾矩的念头，但是佐助粗糙的手只是揽着他的腿，甚至只能是让他坐好的碰着而已，他却心猿意马。  
不小心睡着之后鸣人见佐助居然真的不对他做点什么也震惊了，如果是佐助变小了的话他肯定会对小佐助亲亲抱抱调戏一下的，佐助竟然要一直当个绅士下去？鸣人只好自力更生，反正他大人时玩火玩得还不够吗？

“呜呜，佐助我又要射了！”  
“等等……”

佐助伸手去掐住了鸣人的分身，用拇指堵住了洞口，又再度把鸣人给翻过身来，让鸣人大腿交叉并拢，放在自己的右臂上，往前使劲地在鸣人腿缝间抽插。  
这下佐助滚烫的阴囊也打在鸣人现在小巧的囊袋上，鸣人尿道口被佐助堵着，他难受的逼出泪水来，睁开双目，泪眼汪汪地看着佐助。

“嗯嗯……好爽啊……佐助让我射……”

佐助的回应是吻了吻鸣人细腻的脚踝，下身还是不断的前后移动。  
明明近来身体里面更害羞的事情都做过了，也许是因为是小孩子的身体，而且正面的话他可以看到佐助枣红色的龟头在他麦色的双腿之间凶狠的进出，原来平常这个大东西是这样操着自己的，鸣人想拿手捂住眼睛也不是，只能把床单都抓皱，可怜兮兮的求佐助让他高潮。  
佐助自己也快了，心里鸣人竟然用他小孩子的样子勾引他诱惑他，鸣人现在全身上下没有一处不是泛红的、不是性感的，连脚指头都憋红的让人爱怜。  
不管是现在十二岁的鸣人，还是三十岁的鸣人，这些鸣人都是他的，佐助在心灵上也一阵满足。

“啊啊！啊——！！”

鸣人终于射精代表佐助也松手了，佐助松手的同时鸣人也感觉他两腿之间喷出一股滚烫的液体，比他们刚才相互摩擦的肌肤还要烫，鸣人都怀疑自己要烫伤了，佐助放开他的双腿，鸣人双腿也无法并拢了，佐助还在射精，这下精液都浇到他的身体上，他的胸部、他的腹部，甚至脸上都沾到一点。

佐助回过神来，他还握着他半勃的阴茎，他面前的景象让他喉头再度的发紧。  
鸣人双腿打颤，已经无法并拢，大腿内侧是大片的摩擦红肿，上面还布满了他白色的精液，鸣人喘息着，胸腹上下起伏，身体上也都是他的浊白，像是他的标记。

“嗯……佐助……我……”

佐助才要接下鸣人对他伸过来的手，鸣人就两眼一闭，头往旁边偏了下去。

这是……晕了？  
佐助见鸣人逐渐平稳的呼吸，在心底叹了口气，是对十二岁来说太过刺激嘛？毕竟还是十二岁的身体。  
佐助只好起身去浴室弄了一条热毛巾，拿到房间把十二岁的鸣人给擦拭干净，再去冲了一点冷水之后回到床上，把鸣人给揽进怀里，嘴唇吻上鸣人的额头。  
一片虔诚。

笨蛋，十二岁的你对我来说可是一个信仰啊。

 

06

隔天一早，佐助忽然觉得自己腰上的手似乎重了不少，睁开眼睛，也发现一双迷糊打开的蓝眼。  
佐助面无表情，但伸手搓了搓鸣人的板寸，手感还是不错，三天没摸到了。  
鸣人也想到佐助怀中蹭一蹭的时候发现自己的手好像变回了正常的尺寸。

“佐助！我变回来了？”

看见鸣人惊异瞪大眼睛的模样，佐助一个用力就把鸣人压在身下，身体挤进鸣人两腿间，用男人早上都会升旗的地方顶了顶七代目没穿裤子的下身。

“嗯，这里，该干活了。”

 

-end-


End file.
